phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Interrupted
|image = Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image22.jpg |caption = Candace and their friends see Phineas and Ferb enjoying "The Wonderful World of Lint". |season = 3 |production = 309a |broadcast = 126 |story = Jennifer Keene |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Jay Lender |us = July 15, 2011 |international = August 24, 2011 (Canada) |xd = July 30, 2011 |pairedwith = "A Real Boy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Mom tells Candace she wants to spend the day with her, Candace spends the entire time with her in the backyard so that she can bust her brothers. Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb's grand plan for the day only entail watching the grass grow after getting zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Dull-and-Boring-inator earlier that day. Meanwhile, Agent P partners up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to fix the now destroyed Dull-and-Boring-inator into a Dynamic-inator in order to fix Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary After reading an article about mothers and daughters, Linda decides to spend the whole day with Candace, who takes it as the perfect opportunity to show her mother what Phineas and Ferb are up to in the backyard. However, they don’t seem to be up to anything interesting. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet arrive, but are unable to get any interesting talk out of Phineas or Ferb. Buford comments that they are behaving as if they had been hit by a “dull and boring ray”. Surprised by this, Perry sneaks off to check the surveillance tapes of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, with the help of Carl, which show him pushing Doofenshmirtz’s Dull and Boring-inator over near the balcony of the building earlier that day, unaware that it fired a laser towards the suburbs. Realizing that the Dull and Boring-inator must have hit Phineas and Ferb, Perry returns to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to rebuild it as a Dynamic Ray. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, believing that Perry has had a change of heart, allows and even helps Perry build the Dynamic Ray; thinking that it will be used on himself so that he will become extremely interesting, and that everyone else will become dull and boring by comparison. Meanwhile, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Candace all try to inspire Phineas and Ferb to build something by showing them various blueprints, to no avail. While doing so, they build a tiny rocket. Linda goes into the house for snacks, while Candace accidentally activates the rocket by stepping on it. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford carrying Phineas and Ferb, pursue her as she blasts away in the sky. They chase her to a construction site, where she helplessly rotates in the air. Baljeet realizes that she only has a limited amount of time before the rocket fuel runs out, and that she will plummet to the ground. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry and Doofenshmirtz fight over where to point the newly finished Dynamic Ray; Perry planning to point it at Phineas and Ferb’s backyard in the suburbs, Doofenshmirtz planning to use it on himself. Perry punches Doofenshmirtz, and the Dynamic Ray is shot by accident towards Phineas and Ferb’s house. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet try to get Phineas and Ferb to snap out of it by encourageing them to get creative so they can help Candace. Upon hearing the word "creative", the effects of the Dull and Boring-inator start to wear off, and Phineas begins to order the gang into building a super slide to get Candace down. It works, and Candace is brought down safely. Everyone returns to the backyard, including Perry. Linda comes out of the house in a show girl dress, singing and dancing with streamers about snacks. Buford comments that she is behaving as if she had been hit by a “dynamic ray”. Perry sneaks off again and goes back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to rebuild the inator once more. Transcript Songs * With These Blueprints * Gotta Make Summer Last * Snacks Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. I know what we're gonna do today Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * First time Buford and Baljeet sing in Season 3. This is also the first time Isabella sings for the season, if one don't count the few seconds she sung the Pinhead Pierre Theme in "Magic Carpet Ride". * This is the first time that a song is used in both subplots at the same time since Busted (If the songs of the "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites" aren't counted). * This episode aired on July 15, 2011 in Disney Channel on Demand. * This is the first episode where Carl appears without Major Monogram. * Third time Major Monogram was absent in an episode. Previously were "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and "Canderemy". * Perry already foiled Doofenshmirtz's scheme before the episode starts. *Technically, this is the first time that Phineas and Ferb get "busted" that doesn't occur in a dream sequence and/or an alternate world. However, Linda wasn't being serious due to the Boring and Dull-inator's effect on Phineas and Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "She's the Mayor"). They get busted again in this reality in "A Real Boy", but Linda forgets it. Errors *Isabella's pink dress was shown covering her white t-shirt up to her neck the second time Buford suggested getting a ladder. Continuity * Doofenshmirtz is seen singing the Perry the Platypus Theme in his bathroom ("Misperceived Monotreme"). * Doofenshmirtz mentions that the O.W.C.A has an uncool acronym ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb have lost their creative qualities due to brainwashing, though the first time was in a dream. This is also the second time that Phineas shows he's back to his normal behavior by saying "I know what we're gonna do /should have done/ today!" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). * Rover appears again, or at least something similar to him, but in the form of a blueprint ("Canderemy"). * "Tuff Gum" is mentioned again ("Suddenly Suzy"). Allusions *'Girl: Interrupted' - The title parodies the film. *'Armor Hot Dogs' - With These Blueprints sounds similar to the Armor Hot Dogs jingle. *'Aladdin -' The song Snacks, sound very similar to the Disney Movie's song, Prince Ali. *'Apollo 13' - When Candace says, "Houston, we have a problem," it is copies the memorable phrase supposedly uttered by Jack Swigert during the Apollo 13 mission. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher